Jueves
by Dandelion's Lollipop
Summary: SONG-FIC. Dos desconocidos en un tren, viéndose cada día y sin atreverse a acercarse. Hasta que uno se arma de valor. Shonen-ai. [Jueves - La oreja de Van Gogh]
1. Jueves

**Disclaimer:**Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus juguetes. La canción es de La oreja de van Gogh.

**Avisos:**SONGFIC. La historia es AU (Universo alterno) y romance entre dos chicos. Puede contener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si sigues leyendo sera bajo tu responsabilidad. NO HABRÁ LEMON.

**Resumen:**Dos desconocidos en un tren, viéndose cada día y sin atreverse a acercarse. Hasta que uno se arma de valor.

**Aclaraciones:**En **negrita **la letra de la canción original. Entre "..." pensamientos de Harry.

Y ahora, os dejo con la historia. Sacad los pañuelos.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jueves<span>_

Parado enfrente del espejo, miraba y buscaba cada defecto en él. Hoy tenia que estar perfecto, aunque eso fuera imposible. Su pelo era como un nido de pájaros. Sus ojos, de un precioso color verde, quedaban ocultos por unas horrendas gafas, e hiciera lo que hiciera su cuerpo era insignificante. Bajito y escuálido, parecía un esqueleto con ropa. Por más que lo intentaba le era imposible ganar peso.

Suspirando, se alejo del espejo y se resigno a que nunca llamaría la atención de nadie. Pero aun podía soñar.

Sentado en el tren que le llevaría hasta su trabajo, espero un poco y entonces apareció. Dos paradas más tarde, aparecía enfundado en un traje gris oscuro, que hacia relucir su piel pálida y su cabello rubio. Sentándose donde siempre, enfrente de él, apoyo el codo en el reposa brazos y miro por la ventana.

"**Si fuera más guapo, **te fijarías en mi **y un poco más listo,** sabría que decirte.

**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista **no me sentaría tan lejos,

**tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón,**

**y preguntarte quien eres.**

**Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas,**

**que llevo por ti mi ropa más bonita,**

que me visto cada mañana sabiendo que me veras y esperando que te fijes en mi.

**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal,**

**se inundan mis pupilas.**

**Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
>Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer<br>De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo  
>Va y viene el silencio. <strong>

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras **me pierdo en tus ojos plateados, soñando con una vida juntos.

**Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista, **me pierdo en mis pensamientos,

**apenas respiro, me hago pequeñito**

**y me pongo a temblar, **sabiendo que nunca me mirarás y me verás.

**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios, **mi cerebro deja de funcionar,

**Pronuncio tu nombre tartamudeando.**"

- Dra...Draco

"**Supongo que piensas que chico más tonto,**

**y me quiero morir. **He perdido cualquier oportunidad.

**Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo: **"

- **Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos. Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren **solo para verte cada mañana.

"**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida a cambiado.**

**Un día especial este once de marzo. **Hemos pasado casi todo el trayecto conociéndonos.

**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz**"

_BUM, BUM, BUM._

Explosiones se suceden. Hay gritos y llantos. Las llamas se expanden por lo que queda del tren. Todo es un caos.

"**Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.**

**Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.**

**Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo**

**el último soplo de mi corazón**"

* * *

><p><strong>NdA: <strong>_Gracias a todos por leerlo. Espero que os guste. Y un pequeño aviso... Hay otro capitulo. Esperadlo._


	2. Sabado

**Disclaimer****: **Todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus juguetes. La canción es de La oreja de van Gogh.

**Avisos:**SONGFIC. La historia es AU (Universo alterno) y romance entre dos chicos. Puede contener escenas que dañen la sensibilidad de las personas, si sigues leyendo sera bajo tu responsabilidad. NO HABRÁ LEMON.

**Resumen****: **Dos desconocidos en un tren, viéndose cada día y sin atreverse a acercarse. Hasta que uno se arma de valor.

* * *

><p><em><span>Sabado<span>_

La luz ilumina la habitación. Todo es blanco y solo se escucha un incesante pitido, que marcaba los latidos del joven en la cama.

La calma y la tranquilidad se ven interrumpidas con la llegada de un joven rubio, que trae un ramo de lirios. Se acerca a la cama, con na ligera cojera y se sienta al lado del joven dormido.

- Hola Harry, hoy es sábado y si no recuerdo mal, también es tu cumpleaños. 31 de Julio.

El joven rubio seguía contándole su día a día, con la esperanza de recibir algún día, una respuesta de Harry. _Su _Harry.

Después del accidente de tren, lograron encontrarlos cogidos de las manos, con Draco pidiendo ayuda y rezando para que Harry no muriera. Él solo se había roto una pierna y algunos rasguños sin importancia, pero Harry... sus heridas eran más serias. Con varias costillas rotas y contusiones en todo el cuerpo, los médicos se centraron en el golpe en la cabeza. El golpe que había dejado a Harry en coma durante más de cuatro meses.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Draco se encargó de Harry. Gracias a que era el hijo de un gran magnate y que por su parte también había amasado una gran fortuna, pudo ocuparse de todo, convirtiéndose en la única familia de Harry, ya que sus padres estaban muertos y no había nadie en sus contactos de emergencia. En los días en los que Draco no podía ir a ver a Harry, iba su madre a leerle y hacerle compañía.

Pero hoy era un día especial. Era el cumpleaños de Harry, y Draco se había cogido el día libre para poder pasarlo con Harry. Sin perder nunca la esperanza de verle abrir los ojos. Cantando suavemente sus canciones favoritas, acariciaba la frente de Harry, donde, desde el accidente, había una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

- Tu voz es hermosa - susurro el joven de la cama, abriendo sus ojos y mirando al hombre que le había robado el corazón con una sola mirada.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fin<span>_

**NdA: **¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que me lo digáis con un precioso reviews (aunque sea pequeñito)


End file.
